Sugar Quills and Cockroach Cluster
by KatoPotato
Summary: When Hermione begins receiving owls from a certain red haired twin during her summer before 6th year, she doesn’t think much about it. But when the twin comes into her life in a more drastic way, she can't help but notice the attentions!HGFW
1. Sleepless Nights

Hey, this is my first fanfic! Please PLEASE read and review, I need lots of tips! Thanks so much for reading! Kato xx

When Hermione begins receiving owls from a certain red haired twin during her summer before 6th year, she doesn't think much about it. But when the twin comes into her life in a more drastic and obvious way, she can't help but notice the attentions he gives her. How can Hermione handle two Weasleys falling in love with her? Especially if one is her best friend and the other his older brother. Naturally Hermione is torn, Ron is insanely jealous, and Harry... well Harry is just what he always is! Lovely! HGFW/HGRW

The first letter arrived in the middle of the night.

Luckily, Hermione was lying awake, staring intently at her bedroom ceiling which she had, just a few days earlier, charmed to look exactly like the night sky outside. The climotous charm, as it was called, was highly advanced NEWT magic, and Hermione's NEWT textbook was still lying open beside her bed. The sky above her swirled with clouds and stars. But Hermione's mind was far away.

It was the 14th August – the day that she had been dreading but wanting all summer. This was the day that Professor Dumbledore would send out the owls that contained the pupils OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) results, and Hermione couldn't sleep for the fear that she had done badly. Her nightmares had gone on for a few days now, and now she did not dare to sleep as she knew Professor McGonagall would be in her dreams, towering over her, always saying the same thing:

"Miss Granger, I am appalled and shocked! All Ds! No 'outstandings', no 'goods', nothing! You are expelled!"

Hermione sighed. She turned and looked over at her clock – 2.30am. Would Dumbledore send an owl through the night? Could it get here any second? Hesitantly, Hermione crawled out of bed and tip toed over to her large bay windows. Looking out into the dark night, she willed a white shape to come flying in over the treetops, bearing the Hogwart's crest. Instead, the night was silent, like a blanket of darkness over her quiet rural village. She sighed, and climbed back into bed, yawning as she went. Maybe it would be best just to go to sleep and wait until morning to fret over her OWL results… she turned over, her head facing her bedside table.

Hermione had always prided herself on being tidy and organised, but her bedside table didn't show it. The day before, she had received three owls (her heart had flipped over three separate times, in the hope that perhaps one of them had been carrying her results), but instead, she had received three letters from her friends at school. The first owl had been a snowy female, Harry's owl Hedwig, who looked disgruntled at having to carry such a tiny letter such a long way. Hermione had smiled at the scowl Hedwig had given her (only women can scowl like that, thought Hermione, smiling) and had taken her letter before watching her fly off. Harry's letter was short, but sweet, the same as usual:

Hey 'Mione!

How are you? Just owling you to say thank you so much for your birthday card and Charms book. The book will be really… helpful next year. Thanks for being original! I hope you're well, and having a good summer? I know you'll be stressing so much over the OWL results, but just forget them OK? I've managed to not think about them much yet, but the Dursleys always take everything magic off my mind!

Anyway, take care.

Harry

Hermione had smiled at Harry's letter, he was always so sweet! Although he only wrote about once a summer, even though it was two months long. Hermione sometimes wished he'd write more, he didn't write half as much as Ron, who wrote to Hermione once or twice a week. Boys! They were so different!

Almost as soon as Hermione had written a long reply to Harry's letter, and had sent off her owl, Kiara, with it, she had received a letter from Neville, who she had got quite close to in the last few weeks of the previous year. Hermione always had a sneaking suspicion that Neville thought of Hermione as more than a friend, but she always brushed the thought aside when she spoke or wrote to him, and acted as if she hadn't noticed anything.

Once again, as soon Hermione had written a reply to Neville, a third owl came swooping in through the window, but instead of landing sedately on her shoulders it flew manically round the room, hooting loudly. Hermione sighed as she tried to catch Ron's owl, Pig, to no avail. She didn't mind receiving letters from Ron of course – although he did seem to write a whole lot more than she felt comfortable with, but she always wished he'd use a different owl. Pig was a minute owl, and had a personality that matched the Weasley twins – loud, hyperactive and raucous. Finally, Hermione managed to grab Pig, who felt very fluffy and warm, and untied his rather large burden, before throwing him back out the window. She gasped at the sheer weight of Ron's parchment, and marvelled at the strength of the tiny owl to bring it so far.

Sighing slightly, she unfolded Ron's letter. This was the second that she had received this week, and the last one was two pieces of parchment long. This one could be longer. She scanned the letter – the usual things…

"Mione! You didn't reply to my last letter! Is everything OK? You're not angry are you?"

"Harry is coming to stay with me next week for the rest of the summer, can you come too? Please? You're my best friend as well as Harry!"

"Please write back soon, Send Pig if Kiara is busy, he doesn't mind long journeys! Please?"

Hermione glanced guiltily at the open window which she had thrown Pig out of a few moments before. She wondered what Ron's reaction would be when Pig arrived Home empty handed yet again. Well, she wouldn't worry for now. Kiara was off sending her letter to Harry, it wasn't her fault she couldn't reply!

Hermione turned and looked at her clock again. 3.15am. She yawned. Perhaps she could get on with some work seeing as she couldn't sleep. Her school books were on her desk opposite, and she had that History of Magic essay to finish… and the arithmancy equations…. She prepared her body to climb out of the warm bed…

TAP!

Hermione jumped. The noise had come from her closed window, where, on closer inspection, showed a strange creature sitting on the window sill. She grabbed her wand and muttered "lumos!" to shine light on whatever creature it was that was trying to invade her bedroom. Her light feel across the strangest looking creature she had ever seen. It was shaped like an owl (it must be an owl Hermione thought), but it had a comical pattern around its eyes, and… Hermione had to squint to make this out… it was blue and orange. She gasped. She had never seen such a colourful owl before! Her mind was racing. Was it some sort of charm? If so, she was sure it was against everything the 'Department of Magical Creatures' in the Ministry of Magic stood for. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't open the window and finally another TAP from the owl brought her back to her senses. She opened the window and he…she? Flew in and landed on Hermione's head.

"Hey! Get off!"

The owl merely hooted comically in response, whilst happily settling itself down in Hermione's thick hair. Finally, she managed to haul it off, and he gave her a comical look where he eyes rolled and he fluffed up. It reminded her of someone… she wasn't quite sure who. Tied to the owls leg was a letter, which Hermione untied and let the owl fly off out the window, its colourful shape standing out sharp against the night sky. She yawned. This was her fourth letter in 24 hours, she felt rather popular! Settling down on the bed she unfolded the parchment and began to read, her eyes widening in amazement at the name that was scrolled at the bottom…

Review review review! This is just an introductory chapter, it gets better I promise  Sorry for ending it so suddenly, I wasn't sure if the chapter was too long! The chapter is interesting… ;) please review!


	2. Unexpected News

(A/N) Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed my first ever chapter! :D when I know that people are reading it makes me so happy! smiles

Hermione looked in astonishment at the letter she had just received. The handwriting was neat, but had a comical twirl to it, and Hermione vaguely recognised it from somewhere… she wasn't sure where, but a glance at the name scrolled at the bottom reminded her. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

_Hey Hermione!_

_OK, OK, so I've never written to you before. Why not start now? I never really got chance to say goodbye to you at the end of last year and although I was at King Cross a few weeks ago when the Hogwarts Express got in, I didn't get chance to see you – although I did see you kiss Harry! What's going on… Are you guys dating? If you are, congratulations, if not, then Ronald's free! Although I'm sure you've already received hundreds of letters from him this summer already._ (Hermione sighed)

_Anyway I was honestly writing for a reason so I'll get down to it. I hope you haven't got your OWL results yet, otherwise this letter won't be as much fun as it's supposed to be! Anyway I just thought you might want to know that I know your OWL results, as does George, Mum, Dad, most of the wizarding world, all the Daily Prophet readers, and yes, even dear Ronnikins (I think he keeps them under his pillow wink)_

Hermione was in total shock. How did they all know her OWL results, while she had no idea! Surely wasn't there some element of privacy in play?? She was so angry, her fists clenched around the letter, while she kept on reading.

_Anyway, I'm sure you're fuming mad by now_ (Hermione snorted angrily), _so I'll get down to the point. You've been named for an award Hermione! To do with your OWL results, I wish I knew what but Mum and Dad shooed me out of the kitchen, and George and I had to go back to the shop. So anyway, you'll be receiving the letter about it soon, but I wanted to tell you first. Not only will I go up in your estimation, but Ron will probably kill me, and I need some interest in my life._

_Anyway, write back! Did you like my owl? He's called Tobago, sorry if he sat in your hair, I let him sit in mine and its gone to his head. I thought he might like yours, seeing as its so thick and long._

_Fred Weasley_

Hermione was snorting, and she smoothed her hair down. She had had it cut just a few days before, and now it was only to her shoulders and fell in tiny tendrils around her face and swirling curls down her back. It was no longer long and bushy, it was short, smooth and a mass of swirling golden brown. She'd kill Fred Weasley when she saw him! Thick and long??

Her mind went straight back to the letter. An award? She began smiling broadly. Surely this meant that she had done well, a credit to Hogwarts and, even better, a credit to all muggle borns. She re-read the passage about the Daily Prophet, cursing herself for not ordering the subscription to the Daily Prophet this year. Had there been something in it?? For once she realised how Harry had felt the year before, when he had been cut off from the wizarding world. She sighed. Hopefully, she would receive several more letters the next day, explaining more to her about her award and, with any luck, her actual results! Although, she thought sadly, it was probably impossible for her, Hermione Granger, an opinionated muggle born, to receive more than 5 letters in two days. She sighed, and grabbed some parchment to reply to Fred's letter.

Why did he write?? She couldn't understand it. He'd never shown any interest in her before, usually when she spoke to him it had been to tell him off for doing stupid tricks, seeing as it was her role as a prefect.

"However", she told herself, "I've always preferred Fred to George – hes always seemed more sensitive and real, and I like his build better..-

Hermione caught herself in time. What was she thinking? She blushed scarlet. Why was she thinking of Fred like that? He hadn't written because he liked her! He'd written for a laugh, and to put Ron's nose out of joint. She pushed all further thoughts of his laughing face out of her mind, and turned over. She'd write back in the

morning, and then she'd never think of him again!

"I like Harry remember?" She told Crookshanks, who was sleeping peacefully on her pouffle by her bed.

He just slept on, his fluffy form just a black lump in the blanket of darkness.

Hermione took one final look at her clock (4.15am), a final look at her four letters on her bedside table, and finally, feeling rather popular, fell asleep.

Little did she know, that many miles away, two guys were thinking of her, and, strangely enough, were in adjoining rooms. Both had fiery red hair, and a dreamy look on their freckly faces…

Finished chapter two! Yay! Thanks so much to my reviewers, you are all ace! Please review this chapter too, so I know how to improve!  Kato xx


	3. Rising jealousy

Ooooh long long long time since I last updated… sorry! I went away on holiday and then had school exams… sigh. But I'm back now, and have written lots of chapters – I promise I will update more often!  Kato xx

Oh and you reviewers are ace:D I have 33 so far! (Bounces around excitedly)

Hermione yawned widely as she sat on the train that would take her to Yorkshire, and the Weasley family. Three days had elapsed since hearing about her award ("through Fred Weasley, of all people" snorted Hermione to herself) and she still hadn't caught up on the sleep that she'd lost. The following morning on from receiving Fred's letter, she had been awoken by the handsome tawny owl bearing the Hogwarts crest that brought her the news she'd been waiting for all summer. She smiled as she remembered the eight 'Outstandings' she'd received. She couldn't wait to tell Harry! Perhaps this would finally make him notice her…? But then again, she'd always been bright, and he'd only fallen for Cho and Ginny so far. Hermione sighed.

It wasn't that she was jealous of Ginny, exactly (although a niggling voice inside her told her that the thought of Harry and Ginny together made her want to curl up and cry), but more the idea that Harry was somehow oblivious to her feelings. Hadnt she made it obvious over the past year? She openly argued with Ron almost every day, yet hardly ever had a cross word with Harry. Yet Harry and Cho argued almost daily, and now that Harry and Ginny were together, she'd heard from Ron that they almost never agreed on anything, apart from the way they felt about each other (the part inside of Hermione cried more). This would be the first time she would see either of them now that they were 'out' as a couple. After Hermione had received the letter from Ron the day before explaining how he'd caught them in the Weasley's dining room, she had immediately flooed her head through to Rons bedroom to find out the details. Ron, who had been surprised at first to find her so eager to talk to him, finally explained that Ginny and Harry had been seeing each other all summer, and that Harry had come to stay for the rest of the summer so that they could become a public couple, and was there any chance Hermione could come and stay with him so that he wasn't so grossed out?

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was also totally oblivious to the feelings she had for Harry. He had been chasing her since second year, but she couldn't imagine a future with him any more than a future with Draco Malfoy. She and Ron riled each other up totally the wrong way, there was no way she could be with a guy like that. However, each argument she had with Ron seemed to spur him on, and encourage him to write her letters, send her valentines gifts…

The thought of Ron led her on to think of another certain red haired boy. Since receiving Fred's letter three days previously, he had been (annoyingly) on her mind. She had replied the following morning, with a short and brief letter, and had tried to forget about it. There was no way she had any romantic feelings for Fred, she knew that, but there was a sense of pride about her in the fact that he had written to her. He was older, and had certainly never shown much interest in girls before, despite the fact he was very popular with some of the girls in Hermione's year and also in the lower years. She hoped they'd get on OK when she got to the Burrow.

She smoothed her fringe over to the side of her face and twirled one of her short plaits round her finger in thought as she looked out the window. With a start, she realised they were slowing down and Pickering station was coming into view at the front of the train. She quickly gathered up her various textbooks sprawled on the table in front of her and picked up Kiara's cage. As the train rumbled to a stop, she dragged her trunk through the small train door and out on to the open station. In between bending down to put Kiara's cage on the floor, she was barrelled over by someone heavy and a mass of red swirled into her view. Returning Ron's hug with a laugh, she turned around to find the Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry beaming at her.

"Hey 'Mione!" squealed Ginny, pushing Ron out of the way so that she could give Hermione a big hug. "How was your journey? Gosh, congratulations on your OWL results! I couldn't believe it when I heard! Not that I didn't expect it or anything, but its just unbelievable…"

Hermione giggled at Ginnys uninterrupted fast talking. She was relieved when Harry pulled his new girlfriend away, and turned to his best friend.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Give her some room wont you?" Harry smiled his lopsided grin at Hermione before hugging her quickly. "Its great to see you 'Mione," he said quietly, still smiling that smile that made Hermione go weak at the knees.

Boy, was she jealous of Ginny.

Tearing her eyes away from Harry she turned to Ron, who was chatting almost as fast as his sister was. After briefly greeting Mr and Mrs Weasley, she reluctantly took Ron's arm, which he had offered to her as soon as she had stepped off the train, and walked after Harry and Ginny glaring at their joined hands. Ron noticed her look, and chuckled softly.

"Yea, I wasn't too happy about it at first either," he admitted quietly. "But just look at him! Hes so happy! And believe me, he needs someone special to look after him after losing Sirius."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. It was true that Harry did look much happier than he had seen him in the short time after Sirius' death, but why couldn't she have been that someone special that got him through the hard times? She'd been there before! He had confided in her about everything – his rows with Ron, his feelings for Cho, his fears about Voldemort… but now it looked like he had another girl to confide all that to. Hermione had the growing feeling of displacement from Harry's life, which she knew would grow as her time at the Burrow went on.

She sighed, and blew her fringe out of her eyes. This was going to be a long summer.

Hermione curled up on her sofa bed in Ginny's room, and stroked Kiara thoughtfully. She had finished unpacking in record time, and could already smell the tantalising wafts of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking coming from below in the kitchen. She knew quite well why she felt so depressed, but hated herself for feeling it. Why couldn't she just be HAPPY for Ginny? She'd liked Harry since the first time she'd seen him, and Hermione had endured hours of her wistful heartbroken whining when Harry had first started dating Cho. She knew that tonight, when Ginny was in the bed next to her, she would be overcome with the need to tell Hermione every detail of their relationship so far. Hermione fell back onto the bed with despair. Was she going to be haunted by their relationship forever?

"Sleeping already?"

Hermione jumped up and shrieked at the voice. Glaring towards the bedroom door, she found Fred Weasley leaning casually against the door frame, grinning cheekily at her. His hair was damp and was hanging over his eyes, giving him a more mature, sophisticated look, but the laughing glint in his eyes was the same as it had always been.

"That happy to see me, huh?" he said, his eyes dancing at the sight of Hermione looking so angry.

"Fred! What are you doing? Haven't you thought of knocking? I mean, I could have been… Working! Or sleeping! Or undressing! Or...-"

"Moping over Harry and Ginny?" He smiled at her indignant gasp.

"I was not! I mean… I wasn't – that is to say, I hadn't – I mean, I'm really happy for-"

"OK, OK! I didn't mean to touch a nerve!" Fred swept his hair out his eyes, grinned at her, and turned away to walk down the stairs.

Hermione regained control of her legs and ran after him.

"Fred Weasley! Come back! I need to explain myself! I have no problem with Harry or Ginny being together!" she cried angrily to his retreating back. Fred turned round and gave her a searching, calculating look.

"Then why aren't you downstairs with everyone?" he asked simply.

Hermione just lowered her eyes to her floor, and in doing so, caught sight of something incredibly colourful on the banisters. The sight of Tobago brought a surprised smile to her lips, and looking up, she was relieved to see Fred had stopped giving her such a hard stare and was laughing at her open astonishment.

"He likes you, obviously" he said softly, leaning over and stroking his bright blue head. "He doesn't usually come out into the rest of the house"

"He's… gorgeous!" breathed Hermione. "I mean, weirdly colourful. But gorgeous."

Fred just smiled his cheeky grin again.

"Congratulations on your OWLs by the way!" he said. "To me, academia is just a load of rubbish, but I'm guessing they were important to you, so well done! Are you coming down for tea?" He started wandering down the stairs.

"Yea, in a minute," said Hermione vaguely. She wanted to mope a bit more.

"You'l have to face the happy couple sooner or later" Fred called over his shoulder. "Plus, Ronnikins will just be heartbroken if you don't show your face all evening!"

Then, throwing a mischevious grin over his shoulder, he apparated downstairs.

Wooo! Chapter three out! I need reviews people! I'm not sure what you think of my writing, and it'l help me update faster! ;) Kato xx


	4. Dying Inside

Aw, smelly arsey schoolwork has kept me from bringing chapter 4 out sooner. Stoopid looming A levels! Anyway, review me everyone:D it helps me write faster. Thanks so much for all your reviews so far – they're ace:D it makes me so so so happy!  smiles

-

After a few minutes of silence in Ginny's room, Hermione decided to show her face downstairs. Strangely enough, her conversation with Fred had cheered her up somewhat, but had brought the strange fluttering feeling into her stomach again which she had tried to keep dormant since receiving Fred's first letter. It had been kind of him to meet her at the station – George had come too, granted, but he hadn't said a word to Hermione since she had arrived. Coming to think about it, George hadn't been his usual cheery self at all in the few hours that Hermione had seen him… She would try to remember to ask him about it later. Sighing, she slipped on her big fluffy slippers and flopped down the rickety staircase to the Weasley's bright and lively kitchen.

"Hermione!"

Harry's voice was heard from the dining room, and Hermione headed over to the closed door. She reached for the door handle, before retracting quickly – she could hear Ginny's voice too. For a moment she felt embarrassed – what if she walked in on them kissing? Or even worse – what Ron had caught them doing a few days previously? Anger began to rise in Hermione's chest – she had never had to think twice before walking into a room with Harry before and she certainly wasn't about to do it now!

Why did he have to go out with Ginny when Hermione liked him so much? When she'd been so supportive after Sirius' death, and over the past five years? Defiantly, she held her head up and pushed open the door – hard. She screwed up her eyes.

"If you and Ginny are kissing then tell me now before I have to witness it!" She shrieked, with her eyes still firmly shut. Silence met her outburst and then giggling from Ginny.

"No, we've stopped now," she said mischievously, "Besides, Ron doesn't like it when we do it right in front of him!" Hermione opened her eyes slightly and spotted Ron's lanky frame sprawled across the pouffle in the corner. She smiled at his pained expression.

"Hey 'Mione", he said weakly. "Please save me from my sister, she keeps bringing up how excellent a kisser Harry is and it's making me feel really sick…"

Harry laughed, and gave Ron a friendly kick from under the table. "Hey, at least I have someone to kiss!" he teased, before giving Hermione an unsly grin.

She groaned inwardly. Not only was Harry openly breaking Hermione's heart in public, but he was also trying to get her together with Ron? Was this another thing she was going to have to endure all summer? Once again Hermione was getting a familiar feeling that she wished she'd just stayed at home, and left Harry to Ginny and Ron to – well, Ron to himself she guessed.

Trying to ignore Ginny's constant adored gazing at Harry, Hermione took the seat on the other side of the table, ignoring Harry's nods towards the pouffle adjoining Rons. Ron was lovely – but if she was going to let him know once and for all that they were never going to be a couple, then she'd best try to keep her distance for now. She forced a smile at her three friends.

"Sorry I was so long!" She said, a little too brightly. "I was unpacking and then chatting to Fred. I love his owl – Tobago right? He's so beautiful, and fits Fred perfectly! Where on earth did he get him?"

She was surprised to see the other three looking slightly uneasy. Harry and Ginny were both avoiding Hermione's look, and only Ron was looking directly at her but was biting his lip.

"Best not to bring Tobago up in conversation around George Hermione," he said quietly. "Fred and George aren't talking to each other at the moment and Tobago is the main cause of that."

Hermione frowned. "Not talking? That's impossible! The twins are always inseparable, they agree on everything right?"

"Not any more." Said Ginny heavily. "See, George has been dating Katie Bell for ages…"

"Yeah I know," said Hermione quickly. There had been a romance blossoming between George and Katie the whole previous year, and Hermione had known the many intimate details due to her gossiping dormmates, Lavender and Parvati.

"Well, it turned out that Katie and Fred had got together at the end of last year, after Fred and George had left Hogwarts," continued Ginny. "They'd kept it a secret for a while, but George caught them last week. It turned out that Tobago – whom Fred had said was a gift from Bill for him and George to share – was actually an anniversary present from Katie. So… things blew up, Fred and George argued for hours, and now they're not talking to anyone really. Fred just uses Tobago on his own for letters now."

Hermione had been listening with her mouth open in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she'd heard - what Fred had done – what a selfish, ungrateful, conniving… Ron noticed her furious face and laughed.

"Don't let it worry you 'Mione," He said. "They'l make up in the end, they always do! Want a game of exploding snap?"

Hermione just snorted. When she saw Fred she'd have some things to say to him! Strangely, she seemed somewhat hysterical by this news of Fred's character. Maybe she'd dreamt him up to be much more dashing than she'd thought? She flushed with embarrassment about the thoughts she'd had when he'd written to her. To think that she thought he may have written because he liked her! Because that he may have had romantic feelings for her!

She felt sick.

"Er… Maybe later?" She said desperately, before running to the door and opening it.

"Hermione!" Harry's concerned voice was he one thing that caused Hermione to turn round and face her friends again. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Then she spotted it. Ginny's hand, gently entwining Harry's hair in her fingers, whilst looking at Hermione questioningly. Harry's hand was stroking Ginny's other hand, and they were cuddled up together in such a couply way that Hermione felt like she was dying inside. Harry looked happy, so much happier than he'd ever been with her.

She had to get out.

"I… I need a drink," she whispered lamely before running out and slamming the door behind her. With a thump, she bumped straight into something solid and fell back onto the closed door. Rubbing her head, which was throbbing painfully, she looked up at the blockage, whose hand had taken hers and whose concerned eyes were boring into hers.

It was Fred Weasley.

REVIEW ME GUYS! Otherwise I shall break into all your houses and steal your underwear. Kato x


	5. A Chat with the Other One

Arse arse arse. I think everyday about this story, yet every blumming time I sit down to write I have some more chemistry equations to memorise, or geography essays to look through. Believe me I am SO sorry for the huge wait – I promise promise PROMISE that I will update more often! Please still keep reviewing me:) wooo chapter 5 guys!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was speechless for only a second before she snatched her hand out of Freds, and pulled herself painfully to her feet. Fred, stepped back slightly, looking hurt at the way she'd snatched her hand away from him and the hateful glance she was now giving him. He ran his deep blue eyes over her in concern.

"Is… is everything OK Hermione?" he asked. Hermione held her head up defiantly, trying desperately to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over down her cheeks.

"I'm fine", she said curtly, "Just off to clean up for dinner, maybe I'll see you later". She pushed past him roughly and strode over to the stairs and up to the safety of Ginny's bedroom.

"Hermione!"

She only vaguely heard the shouts of Fred Weasley as she disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later Hermione emerged from her room, in a neat shirt and skirt, hoping that her cheeks didn't look too shiny from scrubbing her tear stained face clean. Two people had come to knock on the door while she'd been freshening up, the first was Ron, to whom she explained that she was getting changed, but the second was someone much more unexpected. She'd just finished changing, and was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed about the way she'd run out on her two best friends, when there was a polite knock on Ginny's closed bedroom door. Hermione looked up in interest – she had not heard anyone come up the stairs whilst she'd been in her room, so this person had been upstairs all along while she'd been at the Burrow. Hermione frowned.

"George?"

She crossed the room and opened the door slightly. A friendly freckled face peered through the gap.

"Hermione, are you naked or something? Why aren't you opening the door? And how did you know it was me?"

She flushed. "Sorry, I was worried it was…-" she paused. She was about to say Fred, but didn't want to appear to be taking sides in their argument. "…Ron," she finished lamely.

George chucked mischieviously. "I don't know why, Ronnikins is such a sweet, trustworthy guy, he'd make a great boyfriend…"

Hermione glared at him. The fact that George reminded her of Fred was already making her anger boil up in her again. "Did you want something?" She asked, trying hard to keep her voice polite.

"Yeah, erm, actually…" George was beginning to look slightly uneasy. "I was hoping to, er… have a chat with you. If you don't mind of course," He added quickly.

Hermione frowned slightly. This visit was beginning to get stranger by the minute, and she'd only been here less than an hour! Why the sudden interest in her from all the Weasley boys? Her anger began to melt into curiousity.

"Erm, sure," she said, opening her door fully so that he could come inside. She walked over to her bed, and sat down. George sat opposite her, on Ginny's bed. There was an awkward silence, and George was obviously avoiding her gaze.

"So…" he started, still looking at the floor. "This is going to sound… er… weird, but I kinda have a question." He looked up at her hopefully, anxious for a response.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Couldn't you ask Ron, or Harry?" she queried.

George's face blushed the shade of his hair. Hermione was strongly reminded of Ron, when he'd been caught doing something wrong or was acutely embarrassed. She began to smile slightly. "George…?" she prompted.

He raised his eyes and caught hers, and her slight smile seemed to give him the confidence he needed.

"Well, its really a question only a girl could answer," he began, "about, like, romantic gestures and the such…"

Hermione grinned. George Weasley, coming to her for romance advice? How she'd throw this in Lavendar and Parvati's faces when she got back to Hogwarts! However, George had caught her grin and began to look embarrassed again. Hermione tried to look serious, and kicked him playfully.

"Go on then," she sad. "Although, I'm not sure I'd be the best at giving you advice! I'm hardly experienced…"

It was George's turn to smile. "The fact that you're a girl is enough!" he exclaimed, his voice suddenly stronger. "I'm just so confused about things right now, and I thought maybe you could give me some advice about how to impress this girl I like."

Hermione's grin vanished almost as fast as her heart dropped down somewhere near her stomach. This was about Fred. He was going to ask her advice about Fred and Katie! She couldn't handle getting involved in this sort of thing, not after the thoughts she'd been having about Fred over the last few days. All her embarrassment and unease came flooding back to her, and her hands flew up to her face.

"George, I… I can't help you if this is about Fred. And… and Katie. I cant. I'm really sorry, I don't know enough about the situation…" Hermione stood up, as if to make her point clearer.

George looked slightly surprised. "You know about it?" His face turned surly, similar to the look that she'd seen him giving everyone at the train station earlier. "So you know that Fred has stolen my girlfriend, the only girl that I've ever truly liked?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry and Ron told me, and I know its awful what Fred did. I can't believe he'd be so hateful to you and go off with Katie like this! I know its awful, but really I just cant deal with getting involved right now…-"

"You realise Fred isn't even with Katie anymore?" snarled George, his voice rising now. "That he finished her a few days ago, saying that he'd suddenly fallen for someone else?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "He what?" she whispered.

"Yeah, apparently there is another girl he likes now," George spat, his voice bitter and his eyes flashing. "He just used Katie because he fancied a snog for a few weeks! I feel sorry for this next girl! I even found the letters Fred sent to Katie in our room yesterday, he only ever writes to girls he fancies!"

George's voice was drowned out by the beating of Hermione's heart. He only writes to girls he fancies? She repeated George's last sentence over and over in her head.

She was this next girl. The girl Fred liked. Of all the girls, Hermione Granger? For a strange reason, she felt calm, not at all stressed out like she did a few moments before. A deep loathing of Fred's actions to George and Katie had settled within her, and a sudden desire for revenge appeared. How dare he try and use her like he used Katie! She spun round to face George.

"You want to get even?" She asked, her voice dripping with danger.

George looked taken aback at her sudden change. "More than anything!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes flashing. "Why?"

Hermione smiled slyly. She had just thought of the perfect way to finally get Harry to notice her, and teach Fred a lesson in the process. "Sit down George," she whispered, patting the bed beside her. "We have to talk…"

REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW thanks! x


	6. New Feelings Arrive

Ah, fast updates! I like it! YOU REVIEWERS ARE ALL SO ACE! I'm really flattered that so many of you like my story :) wooooo. Lucy, my story is not dripping with sex – not yet! Hehe! Kato x (PS REVIEW!)

- - - - - - - - - - -

As Hermione walked down the stairs, she smiled inwardly at her newly formed plan. Smoothing down her layered skirt – one of her shortest skirts – she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked sedately through to the dining room, where she knew the rest of the Weasley family – and Harry – would be waiting.

"Sorry I'm late," she said a little breathlessly, with a smile that showed her white, even teeth. "I hadn't quite finished unpacking!"

Mrs Weasley smiled, which lit up her jubilant, round face. "Not a problem dear!" She said brightly. "Your seat is over at the end there – between Fred and Ron."

Hermione paused slightly. Was she really up to what she was about to embark on? Ron was looking at her quizzically and started beckoning her over – Fred, she noticed, was looking at her legs. Her face began to flush, and she quickly walked over to the table and slid into her seat before anyone could notice her unusual attire. As Mrs Weasley began to serve out the dinner, Hermione looked up from her lap and groaned. Ginny and Harry were sat directly opposite her. Was she to be tortured forever?

"Hermione, are you OK? Why did you run off?" Ginny's pert voice rang out clear above the clanging of the pots and pans and the chatter of the Weasley family.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered firmly, trying hard to ignore Harry and Ginny's clasped hands, placed on top of the table for all to see. "I just wanted a chat with George…" Hermione grinned cheekily at the twin. George, hearing his name, looked up and grinned back.

"And what a chat it was…" thought Hermione sneakily, throwing a glance at Fred next to her. To her interest, he looked quite depressed. Smiling slightly, she turned round and started chatting ten to the dozen to George, asking about the state of his sweet shop. Several times Fred tried to butt in and add his say, but George kept speaking louder, and Hermione avoided Fred's continuous attempts at eye contact. At one point, she even reached over, placed her hand over Georges and gave it a slight squeeze. Fred turned away quickly and drank some butterbeer.

"Are you alright Fred?" Hermione asked, trying to add a sexy lilt to her voice but failing slightly and sounding more like an old person with a sore throat.

Fred snorted, and let out a low hollow laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said quietly, looking into her deep brown eyes. "Just…" he paused. "Its nothing," he added, and turned away and helped himself to potatoes.

Hermione threw George a small grin. Fred's body language and actions were just shouting out that he was getting insanely jealous of Hermione's attentions to George. She quickly glanced at Harry, hoping that he was noticing her attempts at flirting with another guy. Her heart dropped when she saw that he wasn't even looking at her, and was listening intently to Ginny chatting about her new broomstick. She scowled and started her dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once the meal was finished, Fred got up and left the table first; striding up the stairs until Hermione heard a door slam somewhere upstairs. Trying to ignore the guilty feeling welling up in her stomach, Hermione accepted Ron and Harry's offer of a game of wizard's chess. Thankfully, Ginny wasn't going to be there – she was going out to Quidditch practise for the whole evening. "Finally!" thought Hermione, "some time with Harry to myself…"

"Hurry up 'Mione!" Harry's voice rang out clear from the Weasley's lounge. Hermione skipped through the door and flopped down onto her favourite pouffle, laughing at Ron's concentration as he looked at the game.

"Now, I am definitely going to beat you this time Ron…" began Harry, grinning at his best friend."

"No way!" Came the infused reply. "You're going down scarboy!" Hermione laughed. She loved it when it was just the three of them, joking around and riling up one another. It almost made her forget her anger and impending revenge on the evil twin she knew well. Too well.

"Wait, I have a book on chess tactics upstairs" she exclaimed excitedly. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Not that bloody book again 'Mione!" Groaned Ron. "You read it to us for ages and ages last time! We don't need it!"

Hermione winked at him at him happily and headed upstairs towards Ginny's room. Her new flirtatious demeanour was beginning to make more of a difference than she'd thought! Already she felt happier and more in control. Suddenly it had occurred to her that her femininity mixed with her brains could make her a powerful force to reckon with! She smiled as she opened Ginny's door.

She liked the way she was now. Hermione had never truly ever felt beautiful, she'd always been rather plain, and although her figure was athletic, she'd never bothered to show it off to any advantage, usually sticking to plain medium length skirts and soft jumpers. Her brief fling with Viktor Krum two years earlier had not done much to raise her self esteem – regarding it as a simple 'summer fling', Krum had hardly replied to any of her letters and, despite Ron's obvious worries, it was quite obvious to Hermione that Krum never really cared for her. After the correspondence had ended, Hermione had been saving herself for someone who really cared about her – in her hearts of hearts, hopefully Harry - although the plot that she and George had hatched would probably make her break a few of her new priorities.

Again, the guilt that had clawed at her insides earlier pinched once again. Really, how would she feel if Harry suddenly started flaunting himself in front of other people to put her nose out of joint? George had made it perfectly clear in their little 'chat' (more of a scheme, thought Hermione morosely) that Fred cared very much for his new 'interest' – more than he had ever done for Katie. He had been speaking to George of it for months – but never mentioning her name. She was at Hogwarts; that's was all George knew – and that she was very unlikely to ever love his twin brother the way he liked her.

"Well, that's true." Thought Hermione to herself. "I could never love him at all after what he did to George, even if he does like me that much…" Her insides squirmed again, but this time with a different feeling. Excitement, perhaps? It was indeed very flattering to be thought of in such a way, especially by someone who was regarded as 'quite a catch' by many of her year mates. Notably Lavender and Parvati. After Hermione had divulged her secret to George – the letters from Fred, and his sudden inexplicable interest in her – George had confirmed her suspicions.

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before! He used to ask about you during mealtimes – very slyly of course, but I know him too well – and he also used to make fun of Ron all the time for liking you…-" he stopped suddenly, and glanced at Hermione anxiously.

"Oh, believe me, I already know," she sighed heavily. "I'll need to sort that out at some point…"

George blew out his cheeks in relief. "Phew! That could have been embarrassing. Anyway, remember that time you shouted at us in front of everyone in the common room? For doing trick shop trials on the first years?" Hermione nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, he seemed to take that quite badly," George continued. "Seemed to be a lot more upset than I thought he would be that you'd got so angry…"

Hermione realised that she was smiling and tried to muffle the warm feeling that was spreading across her body. Fred was a cheat, a liar! She couldn't fall for him, not now! Not after what she had promised George she would do…

Falling back on her bed, Hermione screamed and jumped up, realising she'd landed on something soft and… feathery. Spinning round, she saw a mass of blue and yellow before a heavy mass landed squarely in the centre of her head, and settled down.

"Tobago! Get off!" Screeched Hermione, shaking her head violently. Tobago merely hooted comically, enjoying the swaying sensation. "Tobago!"

With a final shake, Tobago was thrown clear of Hermione and fluttered down onto her bed, clutching a bit of parchment in his beak. Hermione reached for the parchment, but the owl jumped out of reach and hooted loudly. Trying again, Tobago fluttered over her hand so she missed his beak by a good metre. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Why do you have a personality just like your master!" She asked in desperation, reaching again for the letter and meeting the same response. Tobago's dark eyes glinted, he was obviously laughing at her. Falling back onto her pillow and lying down, Hermione closed her eyes slowly.

"If you don't want to give it to me fine, I just will ignore you until you do. I don't care!" Hermione's mouth twitched in response to her words, which were so obviously untrue. She wanted nothing more than to see what Fred had written to her, already her insides were squirming with nerves about what he'd think of her display at dinner. Lying still, she felt a warm fluffy lump flutter onto her stomach and hoot sadly.

Opening one eye slightly, she couldn't help but laugh at Tobago's miserable expression. He couldn't seem to believe that their game was over so fast. Stroking him gently, Hermione picked up the piece of parchment that he'd dropped and opened it in trepidation… a note was scribbled, obviously in a hurry.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me by the treehouse in the back field as soon as you can. It's urgent._

_Fred._

Hermione sat up like a shot, and crept over the bay window. Squinting through the early evening towards the back field, her heart was hoping that she wouldn't see what she dreaded. But then she saw it – the lone, black figure standing beneath the large oak tree in the distance. As she watched, the figure turned round hopefully towards the house, as if hoping someone would join them. Hermione drew back from the curtain in horror. Her and Fred, alone in a field? The thought filled her with new found confidence but slight trepidation.

"Fred..." she whispered, willing him to hear her from so far away. "I'm coming…" and with that, she grabbed her cloak and ran out the bedroom.

Outside in the field, as if in response, the lone figure looked directly towards her window and smiled.


	7. Charades then Horror

Ah, the number of people I have had coming to me and asking if there is going to be any steamy scenes in the oak tree round the back of the Weasley house. YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK! Hehe! Ok, well its kinda steamy, but maybe not in the dirty way you think! I have not put a disclaimer on this story, and I don't plan to, coz I have views on that sort of thing. I AM JK ROWLING, and this is just a side story that I'm writing coz I've got writers block for book seven. Enjoy!

Summary so far (for those people who just have the worst memories EVER!):

Hermione is staying at the Weasley house for the summer due to the fact that she got amazing OWL results and has won an award – so a trip to the ministry will be coming up soon! Harry and Ginny have just come out as a couple – a fact that makes Hermione want to die inside, due to her strong feelings for Harry. Ron is pestering her for her attentions, but he is not the only Weasley boy – Fred has shown explicit interest in Hermione since he sent her a letter at the beginning of the summer, a fact that is rapidly making Hermione change her views about a guy she has never really taken any notice of. However, big sibling rivalry between George and Fred has come up when it came to light that Fred had stolen Katie Bell (George's long term girlfriend) from him recently, and then finishing her in light of 'someone new'. Hermione is confused when she realises that she is Fred's new love interest, and hatches a plan with George to get Fred back for attempting to 'use' her like he used Katie. By pretending to come out as a couple with George, can Hermione make Harry notice her? And more importantly, make Fred pay for what he's done?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Hermione flew down the stairs and headed for the back door, her head was spinning. What was she about to do? Surely this was just tempting fate, she should have just left Fred where he was and gone back to Ron and Harry playing wizarding chess. She slowed down as that thought crossed her mind.

"Harry…" she murmured, and stole a look over at the lounge door. She should cover her tracks before she went out to meet Fred, she could be away for a while… the thought filled her senses and she tinged with excitement.

Skipping over to the lounge, she slowed suddenly as she heard raised voices from inside the room. Male voices.

"How could you do this to me?" Ron was shouting. "Do you realise how long I've liked her? Longer than you've even known her as a friend!"

Hermione pushed her ear up against the closed door of the lounge, breathing softly. She knew someone else was in there apart from Harry and Ron.

"Well, has she ever shown any interest in you, little bro?" Hermione recognised the voice. It was George. "Me and her have become closer this summer, and she loves me. I know she does!"

"Loves you!" Ron cried in disbelief. "You were flirting slightly at dinner, and you think that she loves you! You're deluded!"

There was a sound of a chair falling over, and Harry's voice joined the shouting.

"Ron, George, stop it" Harry cried in desperation. "Why don't you just call Hermione and ask her yourself?"

"How can you just forget Katie so easily?" Ron cried. "You gave Fred such a hard time, and now you're saying that you're madly in love with Hermione? I don't believe you! There's no way that you and Fred can treat her the way that you treated Katie, I won't allow it! She doesn't belong to you!"

George snorted. "What, and she belongs to you!" he exclaimed.

"She belongs to no one, stop acting like children!" Harry cried in desperation.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall as Hermione came storming in. The sight that met her eyes was shocking. George was up against the wall, glaring at Ron, who was standing a few inches in front of him. Their identical freckly noses were almost touching, and the tension in the room was so obvious that it could have easily have been cut with a knife. Hermione's eyes were blazing.

"Stop it NOW!" she screamed, glaring at the two brothers. "What do you think you're doing? Get a grip on yourself!"

Ron and George sprung apart as if electrocuted. Still throwing hateful glances at each other, George had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but Ron strode forward to face Hermione.

"George has been spreading these lies about you and him planning some sort of love affair," Ron snorted. "Can you believe it? To think that you'd fall for someone like him!" He threw another disbelieving look at his brother, and walked over to start picking up the broken furniture.

Hermione took the opportunity to steal a look at Harry. True enough, he looked interested and slightly upset, but did not seem at all to be ruffled about that thought of Hermione and George together as a couple. "I'll show him," Hermione, thought angrily.

Turning towards George, she noticed he was giving her a confused look. "Why aren't you playing along?" he mouthed silently to her. Hermione smiled weakly. This was it. There was no going back after this.

She breathed in slowly, and turned towards Ron and Harry. "Actually…" she began, "I've been meaning to talk to you two about this for quite a while. I didn't want you to find out this way…" she threw an angry glance at George, who looked down, ashamed. Hermione hoped her two best friends couldn't spot him grinning manically as he covered in face in mock embarrassment.

Ron had inhaled sharply. "You mean… you mean…" he stopped, seemingly unable to continue. Hermione squirmed inwardly. She'd never truly lied to Harry and Ron before, was this really worth it? She turned to Harry, and saw the beginnings of jealousy crossing his face before he turned away quickly and fiddled with his sleeve.

This gave Hermione the confidence she needed. "Yes," she said, her head held high. "George and myself have decided to become…" she swallowed slowly, before finishing her lie. "…A couple. I didn't want to mention it before because I knew your reaction would be similar to what happened a few moments ago. So – I hope that in time you'll get used to us being together, and I know we'll be very happy." Her final sentence tumbled out in a rush of words and she exhaled sharply, not realising that she'd been tense, clenching her fists the whole time.

She turned towards Harry, anxious for his reaction, but realised to her horror that he was looking down suspiciously at her clenched fists. She unclenched them quickly and hid her sweaty palms in her jumper. She smiled what she was a convincing smile, and walked over to George, slipping her hand into his. He smiled a broad smile.

"The tide has turned then, little bro!" He said triumphantly to Ron, who was still standing in the corner with a look of complete disbelief. Hermione squirmed.

"Ron, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she said timidly, "but I knew you'd react in a really bad way. Can you at least try and accept us for now?"

"Of course… of course I can!" said Ron, his face reddening slightly. "I mean, why wouldn't I be able to?"

George smirked. "Because you've been madly in love with her for years?"

Ron's eyes widened, and Hermione stamped on George's foot. Hard. "Shut up!" she hissed angrily in his ear. Ron was blushing violently. Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder outside, and rain began to pound against the window.

"He has not!" Harry spoke up in defence of his best friend, as Ron turned away, obviously unable to look at everyone anymore. "How could you say that George?"

Hermione was mortified. How could she be hurting her best friend like this? "No wait…" she called to Ron's retreating back. "Wait! We're not really-"

She was cut off by George pulling her face close to his. "What are you doing?" He whispered angrily. "Remember our deal? We're out to get Fred! We can explain to Ron after!"

"But…" whispered Hermione feebly. "We can't do this to him… its just horrible in every way! Cant we just-"

"What do you mean?" Interrupted Ron desperately, evidently struggling with the sight of George's face being so intimately close to Hermione's. "What's going on?"

Hermione was torn. Ron meant the world to her and she would never do anything to jeopardise their friendship. "_But you're already jeopardising your friendship by slowly falling in love with his best friend," _a niggling voice in her heart told her. But she couldn't hurt him more by pretending to fall in love with his brother. It might just kill him! Her thoughts trailed back to Fred, alone in the field, now in a storm, waiting, hoping with all his heart that she would turn up so he could tell her how he felt. "_Maybe I'm already in love with his brother for real…" _the niggling voice told her again. _ "Just not with the one that he thinks…"_

She made up her mind – she had to come clean with Ron, there was no way that she could just lie outright to him. Glancing a look at Harry, he too was looking troubled by the intimacy that George and Hermione were sharing. Could he truly be jealous of the thought of her with another man?

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face her best friend. "Ron, I have to tell you – I'm not in lov-"

Her voice was cut off by George, who had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into a soft tender kiss, smothering any future words - the only way to keep her quiet that kept up the charade that they were still in a relationship. Hermione was so shocked that at first she didn't do anything – but quickly she came to her senses as she heard the gasps of shock from the two other boys in the room. She pulled away quickly from George, her eyes wide with surprise and disgust. Holding back the urge to slap him, she turned round desperately to explain their actions to Ron and Harry.

Ron looked devastated. Harry looked shocked and troubled. But Hermione could not drag her eyes away from the lounge door. What she had seen had filled her insides with dread.

"Fred…?" she whispered tentatively.

A figure was standing in the open doorway of the lounge. He had evidently seen the couple kiss, and was now frozen in a position of despair. His body shape was identical to that of George's, but the position on his face was that of heartbreak and betrayal. Dripping from head to toe from the storm outside, his damp hair was hanging down over the top of his face, so Hermione could only just make out the hurt that was shining out as strong as daggers in his eyes.

He looked straight at the couple. He looked at George, whose arms were still wrapped around Hermione's waist. He looked at the intimate distance between his twin's face and the girl he loved. And finally he looked deep into Hermione's eyes, with a look so poignant that Hermione thought that she would drown under his gaze.

Then he was gone.

ARGHHHHHHHHHH another cliffhanger! I love them! NOW UPDATE OR I SHALL NEVER WRITE ANYTHING ELSE EVER:P xx


	8. The truth Is Out

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I love getting each of your reviews and they all make me smile and totally encourage me to write more (and faster!). Seriously if there is anything you don't like about the story or you think I could improve on then just review me and tell me ok? Or alternatively, email me on Yay! Enjoy chapter 8 guys! ;)

Summary so far (for those people who just have the worst memories EVER!):

Hermione is staying at the Weasley house for the summer due to the fact that she got amazing OWL results and has won an award – so a trip to the ministry will be coming up soon! Harry and Ginny have just come out as a couple – a fact that makes Hermione want to die inside, due to her strong feelings for Harry. Ron is pestering her for her attentions, but he is not the only Weasley boy – Fred has shown explicit interest in Hermione since he sent her a letter at the beginning of the summer, a fact that is rapidly making Hermione change her views about a guy she has never really taken any notice of. However, big sibling rivalry between George and Fred has come up when it came to light that Fred had stolen Katie Bell (George's long term girlfriend) from him recently, and then finishing her in light of 'someone new'. Hermione is confused when she realises that she is Fred's new love interest, and hatches a plan with George to get Fred back for attempting to 'use' her like he used Katie. By pretending to come out as a couple with George, can Hermione make Harry notice her? And more importantly, make Fred pay for what he's done? Fred is definitely sort of paying for it, as when he spotted George and Hermione kissing he made a run for it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stared silently at the doorframe, willing Fred to come back into the room so she could tell him the truth, how she really felt about him. Ron had sat down in desperation on the chair he was tidying away, and his head was in hands – obviously unable to take the sight of Hermione 'in love' with his brother. Harry was looking suspiciously at Hermione's crestfallen face, which was still staring silently where Fred had been moments before. In his eyes he knew that his relationship with Ginny would never be the same now that he had seen how he reacted to the sight of his best friend with another guy. Hermione seemed blissfully content with George, yet deeply heartbroken and hurt that Fred had seen them kissing. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that he would get down to the bottom of it later. He and Hermione had to talk, and talk soon.

Hermione felt George's warm breath on her ear. "Did you see his face!" He whispered excitedly. "That should teach him to steal my girlfriend! I don't think he'll be bothering you much anymore 'Mione! A close escape for you I think, don't you agree!"

Hermione hardly heard him. What had she done? She wasn't in love with George, she wasn't in love with Ron, and this encounter had proved something important to her that she hadn't realised before.

She loved Fred. She loved him more than words could say – the way he made her tingle with excitement by simply sending her a letter, the way he could aggravate her beyond words with his mannerisms and joking demeanour… yet entice and captivate her with his words and feelings. He hadn't been trying to 'use' her as he had used Katie… or at least she couldn't believe that he had… the look on his face just now had been pure, unaltered hurt and betrayal. He wouldn't have shown that for anyone other than the person that he cared for the most in the whole world.

"_But how can I love him when he did such an awful thing to his own twin?" _Thought Hermione desperately._ "When he betrayed his own flesh and blood for a simple fling with a girl that he wasn't particularly interested in!"_

She had never felt more torn than she did at that moment, but she knew that if she didn't take this chance now then her chance to be with the one guy that she truly liked would be gone forever. Turning her dark angry eyes to George, she pushed him away suddenly and disentangled herself from his arms. Without even a glance at either of her best friends, she ran from the room in search of the twin she'd lost forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the pouring rain battered against his freckled face, Fred ran blindly towards the large oak tree in the back field. This is where he had always come if something had upset him in the past – or just when he needed time alone, sick of being seen as a twin all the time. As he leaned back against the tree's comforting nooks and indentations, he closed his eyes as the rainwater fell down his face, hiding the tears that were threatening to spill out of his dark, hurt eyes and down his heartbroken face.

"Hermione…" he murmured desperately. The image of his twin kissing the girl that had haunted his thoughts for months flashed in his mind again. He grimaced and sunk his head into his hands as he pleaded for the image to disappear. George knew full well that Fred was infatuated with Hermione to the largest extent; they'd spent numerous nights talking about her under the pretence of laughing about Ron's none-existent chances with the one girl he'd liked for years. Why would George want Hermione? Could it be possible that he liked her too? It seemed impossible. George loved Katie Bell more than anyone else in the world.

The thought of Katie caused Fred to groan loudly. He felt as if he was drowning in confusion and heartbreak, yet a niggling voice was telling him that Katie seemed to be the root cause of his despair. His thoughts flew back to an evening two months earlier, as clear and broad as if Fred was immersing himself in a swirling pensieve…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The knock was tentative and quiet, but Fred could still hear it easily even though his bed was on the far side of the Hogwart's dormitory.

"_It's how George and I can get out of trouble so easily," _he thought to himself with a smirk. _"We have the best hearing in the whole of Hogwarts!"_

As he was alone in the dormitory, Fred quickly stuffed his handiwork – the new firecrackers he was developing for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which were scheduled for release in the school the following day – under his bed. He grinned as he thought of the look on Umbridge's face when she'd see the firecracker destroying her office. Pulling on his Hogwarts robes over his pyjama shorts and bare chest, he padded over to the large oak door and pulled it open to reveal a slim, attractive blonde with a sly smile on her tinted lips.

"Katie…?" Fred threw her a confused look. "Are you looking for George? Because he's at dinner, along with… well…" He paused. "In fact, why aren't you at dinner?"

Katie smiled up at Fred's confused face and walked into the dormitory, causing Fred to stumble backwards hastily in order to avoid intimate contact with his twin's girlfriend. He pulled his robes around his body quickly, realising that his bare chest was clearly visible through the folds of heavy fabric. Katie smiled at his reddening face.

"Don't feel you have to cover up," she said quietly. "I have been dating George for almost a year now, I do realise what you look like below that robe." She paused, a sly grin playing around her lips. "RIGHT below that robe," she added with an afterthought.

Fred's eyes widened as she began to walk towards him slowly, her movements resembling those of a predator stalking its prey. He felt a blush running up through his neck to his ears, which reddened obviously, and he backed away from her quickly. With a bump he backed into his bed and fell back onto the bedspread. Katie laughed.

"You know, even though you look exactly like George, you're quite a bit clumsier than him aren't you?" She joked, revealing her dazzling white, even teeth.

"Em… Katie, what are you doing here?" Fred replied in desperation. "You know that you're not allowed in the boy's dormitori-"

"Don't even think about lecturing me about rules, Fred" Katie exclaimed, sitting down on the bed next to Fred. "You're hardly one to talk, Alicia told me that you're the only boy in the whole of Hogwart's history to have learnt how to get up the girl's dormitory stairs. For everyone else, it just turns into a slippery one way slide! You haven't even told George how you do it!" She smiled widely at him, pulling her legs up on the bed so she was lying next to him.

Fred jumped in shock at the sudden physical contact, and rolled away from his twin's attractive girlfriend. Teetering dangerously close to the side of the bed, he swallowed and composed his face into a guarded smile.

"Its just a matter of knowing how to get what you want, isn't it?" Katie continued. "And I know exactly what I want. The question is, do you?" Her fingers trailed over Fred's red face, and moved down to his neck.

"Katie!" Fred jumped suddenly, a movement that pushed him right off the bed. He groaned as he landed with a loud bump on the hard stone floor. "You're going out with George! I'm Fred! What are you doing?"

Gingerly rubbing his underside, Fred was suddenly pinned down by another body landing on top of him. His eyes widened and he cried out as Katie's knee dug into his side. The harder he tried to get up, the stronger Katie seemed to become. She pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at his body.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Fred rolled his eyes as his body became rigid. Fred Weasley, being immobilized by a girl? The rest of the school would laugh at him for the rest of his life! Katie had gained a mad glint in her eye as she lowered her wand and placed her feet either side of Fred's torso.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Fred, but you just weren't listening!" She whispered as she bent down close to his face. "So listen now, and listen good. It's not George I want, its you! It's always been you, and it will always be you. Surely you must have noticed the number of times we've flirted? Even George knows deep down that you are my soulmate…"

If Fred wasn't immobilized, his jaw would have dropped down somewhere near his open cloak. As it was, he was forced to convey in his eyes the complete astonishment he was feeling.

"Why are you so surprised?" Katie continued. "Don't tell me you haven't wanted me ever since George and I started dating! Don't tell me that there is anyone else in this world that you'd want more than me!"

Involuntarily an image of Hermione flashed across Fred's mind. Hermione tending to him when he was sick the year before at the Weasleys. Hermione's heartbroken face as she heard the news that Harry had kissed Cho at the end of a DA meeting last year. Hermione's angry look at Fred as he tested out his Skiving Snackboxes on willing first years. Of course there was someone else he wanted more than Katie! There was someone that he'd give up everything in the world to be with!

Suddenly a warm sensation tingled across his body and he realised that Katie had muttered the counter curse to the immobilization charm. Angrily he pushed Katie away from him so she sprawled away onto his bed. She laughed playfully and tried to pull him down with her.

She grinned up at him. "I knew you couldn't resist," she whispered.

"Katie, you are my twin brother's girlfriend for Merlin's sake!" shouted Fred, holding her down so she would stay and hear what she had to say. "I have no interest in you romantically whatsoever! Hear that? Ever! You think that I could just go and go behind George's back like that? What is wrong with you?"

He pulled away from her and walked over to the door, pulling his cloak around him once more to cover his bare chest.

"There is someone else isn't there?" A dangerous voice came from behind him. Fred didn't turn round, and stared solidly at the wall.

"I'll find out who it is Fred!" Katie continued menacingly, and Fred felt her warm breath behind his neck. "Who could there be that you like more than me? You've never shown any attention to anyone else, everyone knows that!"

Again Fred stayed silent, his eyes staring, willing his face not to give anything away. There was a sudden intake of breath from behind him. Fred closed his eyes in desperation.

"_Surely she can't have guessed," _he pleaded with himself mentally. _"No one knows except George…" _

"Surely," began Katie, with a triumphant snort, "you can't like that _hoar _Hermione? Bookworm Hermione? Plain, ugly, buck toothed Granger? You think she'd truly ever like you Fred? For Merlin's sake, everyone can see that she's in love with Potter! You're crazy if you even think that someone that ugly deserves you!"

The overwhelming anger that was filling Fred cracked as he heard Hermione insulted for the last time. He spun round and grabbed Katie around the shoulders.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He screamed at Katie, his freckled face reddening. "You're not half the person she is!"

Katie's face stayed placid, not even flinching as Fred shouted at her, his lips inches away from her face. Instead, her eyes glinted dangerously.

"This is your last chance Fred. I won't ask again," she whispered into his eyes. "You can have me as your girlfriend, or as your enemy. There is no other way."

"Fred stared deep into her malicious eyes and let go of her shoulders. "If you think I could hurt George like that then you're deluded," he finished.

Katie's eyes flashed a look over his shoulder, but only for a split second. Sliding her slender arms around his waist, she smiled into his face.

"If that's the way you want it sweetheart," she said loudly, planting a kiss on his lips before Fred could react. "I've always loved you too!"

Fred's complete confusion was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from the open door. Realising his compromising position, being inches away from Katie, Fred's heart sank as he realised what Katie's last few sentences had meant and who they had been aimed at. Turning round quickly, he only had a brief glimpse of George's face before it had turned away and ran down to the deserted common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fred's eyes popped open as he heard his name called from the Burrow. The voice sounded distant and familiar, but Fred felt so disjointed from the world that he ignored it and stood up, out of the welcoming oak tree. Realising he must have fallen asleep, he glanced at his watch and groaned as he realised it was much too early to return to the house. The first glimpses of the morning sun were appearing over the top of the trees, their rays of sunlight bearing hope and new life for the whole of the world. For Fred however, it was the end of the world that he was feeling had come more than the former. Stretching his arms and shaking his wet hair, he set off towards the broomstick shed, without even glancing at the house. If Hermione was with George, then he refused to be forced to witness it. He'd made his decision.

He was leaving.


End file.
